


Learn To Trust

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, can you do something like shortly after Dean and Benny get out of purgatory, Benny asks Sam to hang out with him for a bit in hopes of being able to get Sam to trust him enough to be his and Dean's lives? Sam agrees, for Dean's sake, and is generally mistrustful but at the end of the night the two of them realize while they might not be besties like Dean and Benny,they may wanna make out a little....or more than a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Trust

"Come on, Sam." Benny said. "Dean and I both want you with us. Just hang with us? Even if it’s for a little while?"

Sam sighed, looking at Dean, who gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"Fine. I’ll hang with you guys."  _For Dean’s sake._

"Great." Benny said, a grin emerging on his face. He patted Sam’s shoulder, and the three left.

_

As the night wore on, Sam slowly started opening up Benny.

At first, he was completely mistrusting, and didn’t want to interact with the vampire, but then Benny started talking about life before, he was a vampire, or life before Dean joined him in Purgatory.

Slowly, Sam started talking to Benny, instead of just Dean, and Benny would respond back with enthusiasm.

Before long, Benny and Sam were able to have full conversations about something, and Dean grinned happily, knowing that Sam opened up to Benny.

When they got back to the motel they were staying at, Dean went out to a bar. He offered Sam and Benny to go with him, but both declined.

Dean shrugged, and left out of the room.

Sam turned to look at Benny, only to find the vampire’s eyes trailing around his body.

"Benny?" Sam asked.

Benny’s eyes flashed up to Sam’s and he grinned, getting up and walking over to the hunter.

He pulled Sam up and pressed him against the wall.

Sam’s heart started racing and Benny laughed, feeling it under his palm, and hearing it.

"You want me to manhandle you? Want me to fuck you until you scream, Sam?" Benny asked. "I saw how you were looking at me towards the end of the night."

Sam’s mouth opened, but nothing came out, and he stared at Benny.

"You and me…we don’t have something me and Dean has, but we could have somethin’." Benny murmured as his hand trailed down to Sam’s thickening cock. "And it seems someone else wants that too. What do you say, Sam?"

Sam nodded, and Benny grinned, pulling Sam over to the bed, and flipping the hunter over, getting Sam’s ass in the air.

"I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk straight tomorrow." Benny growled.

Sam moaned softly and shoved his ass closer to Benny, making the vampire grin even more.


End file.
